


Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers Infinity War:, Infinity War (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, major charater death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even Superheroes get Scared Sometimes





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fanfic that I Won't delete a huge Thank you, To Patton My Beta and bestest buddy ever. 
> 
> Check Out my Tumblrs  
> [Main Multifandom ](http://brooklyninine.tumblr.com/)  
> [Marvel/DC ](http://olkoye.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Check Out Patton  
> [Tumblr](http://jarvis-ismy-copilot.tumblr.com/)  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/)

Peter had always had something to be scared of. When he was a child it had been the monster under the bed or in the closet until his Dad or Uncle Ben had triple checked and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

 

 

When his parents left him with Aunt May and Uncle Ben for the first time, he was scared they wouldn't come back, but they promised him that they would, and they had - until they went away and never came back.

 When he started Kindergarten he had been scared that no one would like him, but then he met Ned Leeds, who loved Star Wars and comic books just like he did, and he knew he didn't have to be scared because at least one person liked him - but then he met Flash Thompson who took one look at him and decided he hated him.

 

 

When he was at the Stark Expo he wasn't scared because Iron Man was there and he knew that Iron Man was a Hero, and heroes save the day and all the innocent people who are in danger.

 

 

 When he faced the robot armed only with his Iron Man mask and repulsor he wasn't afraid because he was a Hero like Iron Man and Heroes never got scared, but then the robot had raised his very real repulsor and Peter was scared, but he didn't run because even when Heroes are scared, they don't run but he was scared, god how he was scared but then Iron Man saved him and Peter promised himself that one day he would be that brave.

 

 

 Peter didn't keep that promise because a few years later, Uncle Ben was bleeding out in his arms and Peter couldn't stop it and he was scared because he had already lost his parents and he knew that if Uncle Ben died Aunt May would be heartbroken, he loved his Uncle and he didn't want him to die, but what could he do?He wasn't a hero, he was just Peter Parker and being Peter Parker wasn't enough to save Uncle Ben.

 

 

When he was bitten by the Spider, Peter promised himself that he wouldn't be scared because now he could be a hero and he could stop people from dying and stop people from losing people they loved like he had lost his parents and his Uncle Ben.

 

 

 Peter hadn't been scared in Germany, not at first, because he was on a team with Iron Man and War Machine and Black Widow and some dude named Black Panther, and they were fighting Captain America who was one of the biggest heroes there was - surely he wouldn't hurt them. But then he had to catch a trailer that could have crushed him if not for his strength, and for all Captain America knew he wasn't even that strong and had Captain America been trying to kill him?

 

 

 Peter was scared when he saw Mr. Delmar's shop go up in flames because if Mr. Delmar died it would be all his fault. He hadn't been scared when he tried to get those guys to shoot at him with their fancy alien tech instead of the civilian, because he was a hero and that's what heroes do, they stop people from getting hurt, but then he had got picked up and he was flying so high and then he was falling so fast and then he couldn't breathe and he was tangled up in his own parachute and oh god, he was going to die. But then Mr. Stark had saved him and he was safe and he wasn't going to die because Mr. Stark had saved him.

 

 

 When the elevator had started falling Peter was terrified. If they died it would be his fault because it was him who gave the Chitauri Core to Ned. But it was fine because Peter had caught the elevator. Until it started falling again and then he stopped it, again. And almost everyone was out, except Liz and then it was falling and he had to stop it because Liz would die and he caught her and she was fine and he didn't have to be scared anymore because he had saved them. And then he fell.

 

 

Peter couldn't breathe, there was so much weight on top of him and there was no one around, he could die here and no one would know for hours at least and he had to stop Liz's dad from stealing from Mr. Stark because if those weapons got on the streets so many people could die but he couldn't lift it, it was too heavy and he was going to die here and he was scared, he didn't want to die. He didn't die because he wasn't just Peter Parker he was Spiderman.

 

 

    From the minute Peter saw the alien ship he was scared. He could recall all too clearly what New York had been like the last time aliens had appeared in New York, but he knew Mr. Stark would be there and he had to go help him, so he did but then he was getting beamed up and then he was stuck to the side of the ship and he was in space, god he was in space and he should've just stayed on the bus, why didn't he stay on the bus?

  
     
Thanos was terrifying and Peter didn't see how he, Mr. Stark, a  wizard, a guy who calls himself Star-Lord, two aliens and a robot lady could win against him because he was huge and he had two infinity stones and he knew how to use them but they had him, the glove was almost off, just a few seconds more and he could have gotten it! They could have won, but then Star-Lord got angry and Thanos was awake and Peter was flying and he landed on top of the wizard.

  
     
Then Mr. Stark was fighting Thanos and it looked like he could just maybe win, but then that hope shattered because he got stabbed! Peter couldn't breathe because he couldn't lose Mr. Stark as well. Suddenly he was back in New York and Uncle Ben was dying and he couldn't stop it and it was like Uncle Ben all over again because apparently whether he was Peter Parker or Spiderman he was never going to be able to prevent the people he loved from dying.

  
     
Thanos was aiming the Gauntlet at Mr. Stark and no matter how much he wanted too, Peter couldn't look away and he was going to have to watch Mr. Stark Die. The Gauntlet started to glow and he couldn't stop it and Mr. Stark was going to die and then the Wizard spoke up, and he gave up an infinity stone but Peter could remember the promise he had made Mr. Stark on the Ship, that he wasn't going to give up the Time Stone for either of them but he had, He had saved Mr. Stark but now Thanos had five of the time stones and they had lost.  
   

  
The green alien had turned to dust and no one knew what was happening and he felt really weird. The red alien was gone, and Star-Lord, then the wizard and the feeling was getting worse, and the pain, God it hurt so much it was like he was being set on fire, like he was breaking apart and he was /italic/ trying, /italic/ He was trying to not fall apart (literally) because he couldn't leave Mr. Stark and he didn't want to go, he didn't want to die and he was scared and it hurt and Mr. Stark was scared and he couldn't save Peter and Peter didn't want to go. That's when he realized that even Superheroes could get scared.


End file.
